Of Nightsticks and Naughty Toes
by 20flavorsofyum
Summary: "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have never used that before. I've always used that other thing before and it seemed fine." Oh Shuichi, you should really watch what you say...


Title: Of Nightsticks and Naughty Toes

Author: 20flavoursofyum

Fandom: Gravitation

Genre: General Nonsense (kind of like General Sepiroth, but just way less sexy...)

Rating: T for implied adult situations and perverted thoughts.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't make a cent from writing this piece, I mean, if I did make money by writing like _this_ then anyone could be a rich writer! Ha! Yeah, I'm still poor and don't own Gravitation.

Summary: "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have never _used _that before. I've always used that _other_ thing before and it seemed fine. I mean, I know you're always talking about the virtues of trying something new like _this_. But, um... Well, I've only ever paid for such _services_."

Word Count: 811

* * *

><p>"Yuki," Shuichi asked hesitantly, "are you sure about this?" A perfect brow cocked in contempt. How <em>dare<em> a less than intelligent peon would question _his_ abilities! Shuichi blushed, looking towards the ground he fidgeted, clutching the laptop close to his breast. "I'm not trying to say you're wrong, but you know, I've never done _that_ before." Oh my, the flush was tinging the poor boy's ears red! Yuki admitted, albeit to himself, that watching his brat behave like a school aged virgin was just so delicious!

"Hmph." Yuki crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, never once loosing that regal disdain of his. "If you don't believe in my skills then I suggest you go fine some one else you will be able to satisfy you're _mediocre requirements_."

"Well, um..." Shuichi was still wearing Yuki's tee shirt and nothing else, his body still damp from the shower he had taken prior to this little argument. Those slim, yet toned legs were making a mockery out of Yuki's self-control, and the way they rubbed against one another... oh, so_ very, very sexy_. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I have never _used _that before. I've always used that _other_ thing before and it seemed fine. I mean, I know you're always talking about the virtues of trying something new like _this_. But, um... Well, I've only ever paid for such _services_."

This was _wrong, _so very sensually wrong. Toes should never appear to be so yummy looking, and they shouldn't wiggle with that come hither vibe either. Yuki was starting to wonder if self-control was a political conspiracy that encouraged sexual constraint.

Ah, and Yuki _knew_ those little toesie wosies were very tasty indeedy. The last time he had them in his mouth, he was practically drooling all over 'em! A flick of his tongue and he could taste the delicate skin, a nibble here, a nibble there let him relish in the joy of watching his lover squirm and moan under his ministrations.

Oh my. Oh _my._

Still, it was better to adhere to political conspiracies just in case.

"Yuki?" The musical voice cooed the name in askance and Yuki snapped back to reality wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in case he really was drooling. He glanced up at his tiny dancer, hoping beyond all hope that he was sitting in a way that wouldn't show that more than obvious nightstick in his jeans. Well, it wasn't really a nightstick, but we'll keep this rated G. "What I'm trying to say is-"

Okay, little fluff brains didn't notice.

Yuki was sure that if the coppers really did have a nightstick _this_ size, they wouldn't have any crime whatsoever. Err, enough with the ego stroking, Shuichi would get to that particular activity in a little bit. Gah, he felt like such a pervert! Despite that he really was, but still, nobody needed to know about the little cameras in the shower.

"- and I just don't know how to do it_._ At least not _that_ way. Oh my gosh, Yuki I'm so nervous!" Yuki chuckled quietly as he realized that during his battle with his own little mental issues Shuichi had been talking. The whole time. _So cute!_ A little voice in the back of Yuki's brain squealed happily pushing the man to break his self-control and pick the boy up like a sack of potatoes and haul him off to bed. Adding to the incessant squealing that: _the desk would be equally acceptable!_

"Shuichi." his voice dropped an octave, in that way that would lure his sweet lover from the depths of his carnal desires. Turning in his chair to gaze at those worried brown eyes, he didn't fail to notice that Shuichi was falling for his seduction techniques. "I promise you Shuichi, Linux is a wonderful operating system and I set up Ubuntu to be easy and as hassle free as possible. If you have any questions and technical difficulties call me and I will drop _all_ to help _you_."

Glossy pink lips quivered as the fear left his face, replaced by something more... lusty. He padded closer to the novelist, his body burning with gratefulness. Setting the laptop carefully on the old wooden desk, he turned to Yuki his voice whispering, "Thank you so much Yuki."

"You're very welcome." He knew his eyes were smiling, he was anticipating the moment when Shuichi would kiss his lips. However, the man wasn't expecting Shuichi to wrap his arms around his neck, the over sized tee shirt clinging to him in was that were positively scandalous, a quick glance down and Shuichi saying _that_.

"Yuki! There's a nightstick in your pants!"

Ah, to Hades with political conspiracies!

* * *

><p>Sorry there was no editor, no beta for this piece. And no more chocolate chip cookies with the nuts.<p> 


End file.
